Demivamp Teen Diaries
by FuriousJ6789
Summary: Percy Jackson has an Impossible choice, try to fight Kronos as a normal Demi god with very little chance of success, possibly bringing Olympus down with him. Or accept his cousin Nico's crazy plan to make him stronger, faster, and more durable. The price however is high, perhaps too high. This is a crossover between Percy Jackson, Originals, and Teen wolf.
1. Chapter 1 Asking for Permission to die

*I don't own anything but the added plot

Chapter 1- Asking for permission to die

Percy Jackson suppressed a shudder of fear, "I don't know Nico, your plan is pretty out there, I need more time to think about it."

"Percy there is no time! From the research I've been able to do Luke must have bathed in the Styx, that's why he's able to host Kronos's soul! My plan will give you a much better chance at survival!" his cousin Nico Di Angelo told him determinedly.

"Nico I believe you about Luke but come on! This plan of yours is nuts! Very dangerous! And will probably cause my family and friends a lot of misery in the future!"

Nico grimaced, "I know Percy, believe me I know. I don't like it any more than you do!" he paused and took a deep breath, "But this is the only way to get the jump on Luke and Kronos and the only way to save the whole of Western Civilization!"

Percy frowned unhappily, "There must be something…"

"There's not Percy! I've searched! Do you think I want you to do this?! I don't! But this is the only way you will be able to survive the coming war and I am not going to stand by and watch you die!" Nico's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut.

Percy was also a bit in shock, Nico hadn't shown this much emotion since his sister's death, Percy had no idea that he cared for him this much. Percy studied the determination in Nico's eyes for a moment before swallowing his fear and nodding, "Meet me at the beach in an hour Nico, I apparently have some people to talk to."

Nico looked at him in shock and then shame, yes he wanted to protect Percy but he himself hated what his plan meant for him… Nico nodded and watched Percy walk off towards his cabin.

(LINE BREAK)

Percy sat on his bed staring at the fountain his father had gifted him so he could stay in touch with his mom. There were a million thoughts going through his head. Would she agree? Did he want her to agree? What would Annabeth think?

Percy shook his head knowing he was stalling and walked over to the fountain where there were still several golden drachmas sitting submerged. He picked one up and turned his attention to the rainbow mist, "O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." He threw in the Drachma which disappeared into the mist, "Sally Jackson, New York."

The mist shimmered and an image of his mom in their kitchen appeared, though her back was to him.

"Mom" he said softly.

Sally Jackson Jumped and turned around quickly. "Percy? Are you alright?"

Percy smiled sadly and shrugged his shoulders. At her worried look he said, "You'd better sit down for this one mom."

She did so and Percy told her about Nico's hypothesis about Luke and what his plan was to protect him.

As he spoke, his mom got paler, and paler. "Percy, no! That's crazy! You can't seriously be considering this?"

Percy just sighed in exhaustion, "I can't tell you how mom, but when I looked into Nico's eyes I somehow knew he was right. This is the only way ill survive, heck the only way all of Olympus will survive."

Sally looked skeptical, "That can't be Percy, there must be something else!"

Percy sighed, "I said that to Nico, he about chewed my head off for suggesting that he hadn't been searching for months for another solution. HE hates the plan mom, but he knows that it's the only way for us to succeed."

Sally Jackson gazed at her son, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek, "This will change you Percy, and there's no way to know whether for better or worse."

Percy smiled sadly, "I know. It'll be up to you, dad, Paul, and all my friends to remind me of who I am."

Sally's lower lip trembled, "Percy you have to be absolutely 110, no, 200 percent sure about this."

Percy paused locking gazes with his mother, his favorite person in the whole world. "I'm sure mom, this is the path I have to take."

Sally bowed her head in hard acceptance, "Then I give you my blessing Percy."

Percy let a tear of his own slid down his cheek at his mother's unhappiness, "Thank you mom, I'll come see you after it's done." He paused, another tear sliding down his cheek, "I love you."

Sally looked up, "I love you too Percy no matter what." She told him with a steady determined look, marred only by the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Percy smiled at her reassuringly and then ended the call. There was one more person he had to talk to…

(LINE BREAK)

If the situation wasn't so dire Percy might have chuckled, Annabeth had listened to Percy explain Nico's hypothesis, reasoning, and subsequent plan. She had understandably gone very pale, then predictably stood up and started pacing in front of him, mumbling to herself. This led to where they were now, both seated on her bed, with her laptop on her lap as she searched the Olympus Wide Web to research for herself.

"Percy this is just CRAZY! I mean his reasoning is sound, and from a strategic standpoint it's actually quite brilliant, but it's just so…." She looked around as if searching for a strong enough word to convey her emotions.

Percy just smiled reassuringly, "I know Annabeth, but I have a feeling Nico is right and this is the best and only way for me to go. I can't do it though without your support."

Annabeth studied him with unblinking eyes. He felt as though she was staring into the very depths of his soul.

"I don't like it Percy, but I will support your decision, and I promise to help keep you out of trouble. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily." She told him with a soft but sad smile.

Percy smiled and drew her into a hug.

(LINE BREAK)

Percy walked leisurely down to the beach a little ways off from his cabin. Nico was sitting on a rock waiting for him.

"You talked to your mom?" he asked by way of greeting.

Percy nodded, "She gave me her blessing."

Nico nodded and Percy could see him relax slightly.

"Ok, then there's only one more person to ask." Nico said solemnly.

Percy nodded and swallowed loudly. He walked into the water and knelt on one knee. "Dad, I know you're busy with battling Oceanus but I need you right now, it's very important." Percy continued, for the last time he hoped, to explain the situation, Nico's theory, his plan, Percy's own thoughts on it, and his conversation with his mother and Annabeth.

When he finished he felt a strange sensation and he felt an immense presence that he immediately recognized instinctually as his father, settle on his mind.

"Percy…" Poseidon's voice whispered in his mind.

"I can hear you dad." Percy whispered back.

"I heard your conversation with your mother, Iris sent me the recording. Unfortunately Nico is right, I also know of no other way, though I've been searching. I foresaw this possible future, so I gave you a bit of a growth spurt over the summer just in case," Percy jerked bit in shock, he had of course noticed that he went through a considerable growth spurt but he didn't know his father had anything to do with it. He was now six foot, and of course because of his training was very lean and muscular. Poseidon began talking again and Percy focused back on his father's voice, "But like your mother, I ask you to be absolutely 200 percent sure of this path, there is no turning back. I will love you no matter your choice. You will always be a true son of the sea, my son." Poseidon spoke to him solemnly.

Percy paused and thought once again over everything Nico had said, everything his mother had said, and everything Annabeth had said.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, "I am sure dad."

"Then you have my blessing Percy, and a piece of advice, when it happens, focus on the love you have for your family and friends, that will help." His father's voice paused before he said one final thing that would shape Percy's future forevermore, "Find Elijah Mikaelson, he is currently in New Orleans, tell him that you are my son and I'm calling in the favor he owes me. He is fair and noble, he will help you."

Percy nodded committing what Poseidon told him to memory, "Thank you father."

Percy stood and looked to Nico, "Up for a trip to New Orleans?"

(LINE BREAK)

Soooo this was a plot bunny that wouldn't stop bugging me today until I wrote it down! Hope everyone likes it! R&R please! Id love to hear what you think! This will be a triple crossover between, Percy Jackson, the Originals, and Teen wolf.


	2. Chapter 2 - Elijah

Timeline is thusly: In Originals it starts in episode 10 of the Casket Girls and in Percy Jackson it's the Last Olympian

*I don't own anything but the added plot

Chapter 2- Elijah

Percy walked around in awe. He definitely had not expected New Orleans to be such a cultural hub! The city was awash with the sounds of Jazz, and apparently everyone was preparing for some kind of festival. Percy saw a sign advertising the festival of the 'Casket Girls'. 'Interesting name for a festival' he thought to himself.

"Percy focus, were here to find Elijah, not party." Nico told him slightly amused.

Percy shook his head, right, Elijah first, sightseeing\partying later when the world isn't going to end. He looked around and noticed off to the right, a sign advertising a bar called Rousseau's; he smiled and started for it.

"Uh Percy, were definitely not here to drink… And I may technically be old enough, but I don't actually look it." Nico said in exasperation.

Percy chuckled, "We're just going in to ask if they know where Elijah is. After all, where better to look for someone than in the local bar?"

Nico rolled his eyes but followed Percy inside.

The inside was rather quaint; the bar itself was in the middle with small tables and booths situated around it.

Percy walked up to the bar tender, a short red head whose name tag said 'Tracy'.

She took one look at him and raised her eyebrow, "No, you may not have a drink." She told him sardonically.

Nico laughed, Percy just grinned. "We're not here for a drink, we're looking for someone." He told her.

'Tracy' shrugged, "Who are you looking for?" she asked Percy.

Percy smiled, "Elijah Mikaelson. "

The waitress frowned, "To bad Cami isn't working now, she knows the Mikaelson family personally." she paused. "I can give you directions to their family home. It's called the Abattoir. Just turn left when you leave the bar and walk down a few blocks, it's right on the corner. Ask anyone on the way and they can tell you."

Percy smiled, "Thanks!"

(LINE BREAK)

Percy and Nico stared appreciatively at the Mikaelson home. It was two stories in typical New Orleans red brick design, a balcony wrapped around the top and there were wrought iron columns every two feet. Percy loved it. He would definitely have to bring Annabeth here.

He went up to the door and knocked. They only waited for a few moments before the door was answered by a man with long dark curly hair that lay all around his head. "Sorry there aren't any parties anymore." The man said and went to close the door. Percy put his hand on the door and said, "We're not here for a party, we're looking for Elijah Mikaelson."

The man eyed them incredulously. "What would two teenage boys want with Elijah?"

Percy shrugged, "Sorry, that's our business. Is he here?"

The man nodded, "Yes but I can't just let you in when I don't know you, and now isn't really a good time."

Percy snorted, 'if only he knew how bad a time it is for us also.'

Taking a chance he said, "Tell him an old friend from the sea is calling in a favor, we'll wait here."

The man looked at him weirdly, probably wondering what the hell he was talking about but he nodded and went inside.

"An old friend from the sea?" Nico snorted, "Could you have come up with anything lamer?" he asked Percy with a slight tilt to his mouth.

Percy frowned, "It was the only thing I could think of off the top of my head!"

A moment later the door opened again with the same man, "Come with me please."

Percy nodded and they followed him inside.

Inside was even more incredible, Percy thought to himself. It was open to a courtyard in the middle with an inside balcony overlooking it.

As soon as they entered the courtyard, a man in a jacket came up to them who Percy recognized as Elijah from his father's description.

Elijah looked at him in surprise, "Perseus?" he asked though he sounded unsure. Percy noted he had a British accent.

Now it was Percy's turn to look surprised, "You know who I am?"

Elijah nodded, "I have known Poseidon for a little over two centuries now, and we struck an unlikely friendship. He told me when you were born. Though I have never seen you before, I recognize your eyes, they're your father's exact color."

Percy nodded still a bit shocked, "Wow, I guess now I know why he sent me to you."

Elijah put out his hand, "Forgive me, where are my manners? Elijah Mikaelson."

Before Percy could respond another man came down the stairs, "Light snack brother?" Percy once again noticed his British accent.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "Hardly Niklaus, they are my guests."

The man, Klaus walked over to them curiously, "Oh? Since when do you keep company with children?"

Percy bristled, "Hey!"

Klaus smirked and Elijah just grinned, "Niklaus perhaps you could stop being a fool and introduce yourself politely to our Demi-god guests?"

Klaus's smirk fell off his face fast. "Demi-gods?" he raised an eyebrow. Elijah nodded still grinning.

Klaus scowled and held out his hand, "Forgive my rudeness, I am Klaus, Elijah's younger but more diabolical brother."

Percy snorted and softened his glare, "Apology accepted, I'm Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, though I prefer Percy." He shook Klaus's hand and then gestured to Nico. "This is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

Klaus shook his hand carefully causing Nico to smirk, "My father is pretty annoyed with you Klaus."

Klaus froze, "Is that so?"

Nico chuckled, "Well not entirely with you, mostly with the witch who created the Supernatural purgatory. Now that it has finally fallen the Underworld is getting flooded with all the supernatural beings that have been stuck there. You've killed at least half of them."

Klaus smirked, "Please convey my apologies for the inconvenience. Though my brother will tell you I always give my enemies a chance to give up before I kill them."

Elijah smiled sardonically, "Always, Niklaus?"

Klaus shrugged, "Well almost always."

Elijah shook his head, "To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked Percy.  
Percy's grin fell and he hesitated, "Is there a place we can talk without being overheard? I'm not sure you want everyone hearing this."

Elijah frowned but flagged down someone watching on the balcony. The man came down the stairs and stopped next to Elijah who said, "Marcel, continue the search for Davina. Niklaus and I need a moment."

Marcel frowned but nodded.

"Don't forget about us." Percy turned at the third British accent to see a beautiful blond woman with an equally beautiful and pregnant dark haired woman coming over to them.

Elijah nodded, "Of course not sister, Haley."

They all followed Elijah upstairs into a study, and Elijah turned to introduce the new comers, "Percy, Nico, this is my sister Rebecca." He said indicating the blond who they shook hands with. "And this is Haley a friend of the family, and the expectant mother of Niklaus's child." He said indicating the dark haired woman.

Percy smiled politely and shook her hand, though he was a bit confused. He didn't ask though, his mother had drilled into him enough times manners regarding pregnant women. Nico unfortunately had never had that though so he asked in a shocked voice, "You're Klaus's wife? How did you guys have a baby?"

Percy clapped a hand over Nico's mouth, "You don't have to answer that, sorry."

Nico acting uncharacteristically childish licked his hand causing him to yelp. "Dude, that's disgusting!" Percy shook out his hand.

Haley laughed despite herself, "That's alright, to answer your question, no Klaus and I are not married, and it's possible because I am a werewolf, and Klaus is part werewolf as well."

Nico blushed, "Oh"

Elijah continued as if the interruption had never happened, "Rebecca, Haley, this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and Nico Di Angelo son of Hades."

Rebecca took their titles in stride since she knew of the gods existence, Haley however was more shocked, "Like the Greek gods?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes, they are very real."

Haley stared at Percy and Nico shocked but shook her head and nodded, "Ok my universe has expanded, please continue."

Percy grinned.

"What is so important Percy?" Elijah asked.

Once again Percy's face took on a more serious look, "Kronos has risen from Tartarus and declared war on the gods." He said getting straight to the point.

Everyone stiffened and their attention was focused solely on Percy.

"The fighting is getting more intense now. My dad is in the ocean fighting Oceanus. Hades is in the Underworld staying out of it, and the rest of the Olympians are fighting Typhon, the huge swath of destruction that the mortals can't comprehend, so their reporting it as a hurricane cutting through the country. Many of the minor gods have pledged allegiance to Kronos, and he has a large Demi-god following also, which adds to his strength."

Klaus began pacing in front of the fireplace, Rebecca, and Haley sat down on the couch.

"Is there any way we can help? Battles where you need some extra hands?" Elijah asked.

Percy shrugged, "I'm sure there are, and we will probably need help defending Olympus. But that's not exactly why I came to you." He said.

At Elijah's confused look, Percy started explaining, he told them about the Prophecy and his whole story up till that point. Finally he told Elijah about Kronos's strength's and weakness's and Nico's plan to deal with him.

Elijah was surprised and then he too started pacing.

"You want to become a vampire?" Haley asked surprised.

Nico shook his head, "No not a vampire. When a Demi-god has the blessing of both his mortal parent and godly parent, they can become a Vampire\Demi-god hybrid and stronger than both."

Haley raised an eyebrow, "What happens if they don't have their parents blessing?" she asked.

"The loss of their godly half is too traumatic for them, they go crazy and die. It is why we forbade the turning of Demi-gods about nine centuries ago when we first encountered them, it is the only law we really enforced on our bloodlines. If Percy really does this he would be the first ever Vampire\Demi-god Hybrid in history." Elijah said.

Haley glanced at Percy in awe, and worry.

He sighed, "I have my parents blessing, and I need this in order to defeat Kronos. Nobody is too thrilled about it but even my dad has said that it's necessary."

Elijah stopped pacing and studied him for a moment. Percy stared right back holding his gaze.

Finally Elijah sighed, "Very well, I'll do it. But first, Percy is there someone Niklaus can talk with that is organizing the battles against Kronos's forces? We cannot currently help ourselves, but we can send some of our vampires to help where they can."

Percy looked pleasantly surprised at the offer and nodded turning to Nico, "Nico can you go with Klaus and contact Chiron?" Nico nodded.

"If you and Haley could go with them Sister, I need to talk to Percy alone and then I will send him into transition." Elijah said.

Rebecca nodded, "I'll bring someone to give him blood when he awakens."

She left with Haley but Nico glanced back at Percy worryingly.

Percy just smiled reassuringly and waved him forward.

When the door closed he turned back to Elijah.

"I need to explain some things to you first Percy." He paused and gestured to the couch. They both sat down.

"First you need to understand what it means for me to turn you… It is not well known, but when a Vampire turns someone, a bond is formed between the 'Sire' and the 'Child'. It is hard to describe when you haven't experienced it yourself, but I will become every bit your 'father' as Poseidon is. To me you will feel like my child, my brother, my responsibility. You will feel the same towards me. I will be able to sense your whereabouts and there will even be a psychic link between us. The longer we live with the bond, the stronger it will become."

Percy looked a bit uneasy, "I won't feel differently about my dad will I?"

Elijah shook his head, "No, your feelings towards your parents will not change at all. Your feelings towards me will change; it'll be like having another dad."

Percy nodded slowly, slightly appeased but still apprehensive. He frowned, "Do you have a lot of 'children'?" he asked.

Elijah sighed sadly. "Yes, though because of having to run from our father for centuries, I had to cut the bond with everyone of them. It Is a shameful thing to do, but it was necessary for their survival."

Percy frowned even more, "Not to seem rude but if the bond is as important as your making it out to be, why should I expect you to not cut it with me? And why haven't I heard about it before?"

Elijah sighed, "I give you my word that I will never abandon the bond. Our father perished about six months ago so we no longer have to run, not to mention Poseidon would most likely destroy me if I did cut our bond." He paused and then said, "The reason you have not heard about it is because it is unfortunately all too common for Vampires to disregard the bond. There are very few left who hold it in its proper reverence. The only ones who do, it seems, are mostly older vampires that have survived centuries and know how depressing it can be to never have children of one's own." Elijah sighed, "It was actually a gift given to us by the Queen of Olympus." Percy startled, "Hera?"  
Elijah nodded, "We were all devastated when we learned we could never have children of our own. Rebecca most of all, she cried for days. On the third day of her grief Hera visited us and said she had been moved by Rebecca's tears. She could not make us Fertile but she gifted us by enhancing the bloodline bond that was already there." At Percy's questioning eyebrow Elijah grinned and explained, "Our mother was the one who turned us into Vampire's. The spell made it so that all we turned were connected to us through our bloodline. Therefore if one of us died, all those in our line would perish as well. Hera enhanced that by adding the personal bond between sire and child."  
Percy nodded taking in everything Elijah had told him.

"I don't know how your temperament will be, if you will have the same weaknesses as we do. But you should be prepared just in case. We burn in the sun; the herb vervain weakens us and prevents compulsion, and we have a craving for blood. The cravings can be controlled with practice but it could take you awhile."

Percy nodded, "I know, Nico explained most of that…" he paused and took a deep breath, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He said evenly.

Elijah nodded and bit into his wrist then held it up to Percy's mouth. Percy held his breath and slowly put his mouth to the bloody appendage. He took several large swallows of the metallically tasting blood, trying not to be too grossed out.

Elijah stopped him and pulled his arm back, which started healing.

Percy wiped his mouth on an offered napkin from Elijah and then looked at him expectantly.

Elijah nodded, "Just relax Percy, you won't feel it." Percy grimaced and nodded.

He closed his eyes and thought about his mother and her homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. He pictured her smile and the light in her eyes. He pictured Annabeth and Chiron. He pictured his dad sitting on his throne his eyes crinkling into a smile.

Elijah watched him relax increment by increment until he judged it was enough. Then, faster that any mortal being could track, his hands shot out and snapped the boy's neck. Percy fell dead against his chest.

Elijah laid him out flat on the couch and placed a blanket over him as though he was sleeping. Giving one last look to his new child, Elijah stood up and set out to speak with the others while he waited for Percy to wake in transition.

(LINE BREAK)

Waking from death was an odd sensation. For Percy it was like being in a deep dreamless sleep one moment and then suddenly being jolted out of it. He gasped deeply only then realizing he hadn't been breathing. Despite his prior knowledge and choice he started panicking.

Before it could progress to full blown hyperventilation Elijah was suddenly in front of him.

"Percy look at me, everything is all right, just breath."

Percy started shaking despite the calm words. Elijah cupped his head in his hands forcing Percy to look him in the eye.

"Shh, breathe with me." He took a deep breath in, and Percy did his best to match him. Breathing, as slowly as he could manage, then out when Elijah did. He continued to stare into Elijah's eyes, seeing his calm demeanor, breathing deeply and eventually his panic attack slowed to a crawl until it stopped completely.

"That's good Percy, good job. You're ok." Elijah told him calmly.

Percy nodded continuing to breath, "Is that it? I'm a vampire now?" he asked.

Elijah shook his head, "Not just yet, you have to feed in order to complete the transition."

He looked over Percy's shoulder and waved someone over.

Percy turned his head and saw a dazed looking woman coming toward him.

When she got to them she held out her wrist. Elijah took it and before Percy could protest, veins slithered to the surface of Elijah's face and his eyes turned blood red, his fangs extending. Elijah bit down gently into the woman's wrist who didn't even flinch. Elijah turned to Percy his face returning to normal.

Percy's attention though was drawn to the blood, it was almost hypnotic. He barely heard Elijah tell him he needed to drink and that he would make sure Percy didn't drain her. At that exact point he didn't care, he could only smell the closeness of the blood, the warmth, the smell.

He knelt forward, placing his mouth over the woman's hand and started drinking.

As soon as the blood touched his tongue, Percy felt power rush through his body. It was euphoric. He felt when in his mouth his new fangs elongated, and on his face he felt the veins slither to the surface.

He bit down with renewed interest, blood rushing into his mouth and down his throat when he swallowed. To him it tasted better than Ambrosia, the sweetest desert he had ever tasted. At the same time he felt a nudge in his mind, almost like a pathway opening. Instantly he was flooded with calm feelings. And a presence he immediately knew was Elijah. He couldn't explain how he knew, it just felt like him.

The next thing he realized to his surprise, was the longer he drank, the more satisfied he felt, as though he was drinking a nice cool glass of water after a very hot day. When he felt fully satisfied he pulled away, shocking Elijah who had been about to pull him off anyway.

"How did you do that?" he asked Percy whose face was slowly turning back to normal.

Percy shook his head as though shaking off a fly, "I just stopped when I felt full." He said, "Isn't it supposed to be like a huge craving that I can't stop though?" he asked.

Elijah nodded thoughtfully, "Typically yes, though perhaps because you are now a hybrid that won't be an issue for you."

Percy was going to ask another question when he suddenly heard a violin playing. Though it sounded like it was right in the room Percy couldn't see anyone. He looked to Elijah questioningly who just grimaced slightly. "Come on, we better see what my brother is up to now."

Just as Percy got up he heard, "What in the Hades are you doing?!"

Percy recognized Nico's voice and rushed out after Elijah. When they got to the balcony they saw Nico standing in the court yard looking up a story to a teenage boy sitting on a sign playing the violin.

"Get down from there! You are gonna fall and break something!" Nico told the teen.

The boy looked down at Nico but kept playing, "I can't stop! What's happening to me?"

From the other side of the house a voice said, "I put him up there, I'm using him to lure a young friend of mine here."

Everyone looked at Klaus as he started down the stairs.

Nico looked murderous. "You compelled him up there?!"

Klaus nodded, "I have a rouge witch who ran away from the compound earlier today. Having him will ensure she comes back here."

Elijah and a now angry Percy came down the stairs.

"Brother you have gone too far, there are better ways to get Davina to come back.

Klaus looked at him skeptically, "What's the big deal brother? She's a threat!"

Nico glanced at Percy worryingly and Percy smiled at him reassuringly, they would speak later.

Before Elijah could answer, Marcel came in looking thunderous as well.

"I told you I'd handle it! What part of that meant go kidnap her crush?"

Klaus looked between Elijah and Marcel, "This was the best way to deal with a potential traitor."

Percy looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious?" Klaus looked at him guardedly, "This is none of your business Percy, you don't know the situation.

Percy glared at him, "I don't need to, from what I've heard in the last five minutes, you are using him," he pointed up to the suspended boy, "To lure a teenage girl here, who I'm guessing is pretty powerful. So instead of using your manners to talk with her and win over a possible ally, you risk alienating her and all your potential allies."

Klaus looked at him with wide eyes.

"He is right Niklaus. You have made a mistake, now fix it." Elijah stared him down.

Klaus glared at his brother almost not noticing the witch in question barge in with a murderous expression on her face.

Marcel though went over to her. "D, what happened? Why'd you run?"

"This is how you decide to track me down for a simple question? By kidnapping Tim?!"

Elijah continued glaring at Klaus until he rolled his eyes and said, "Actually love that was my idea, apparently I over reacted." Grudgingly he added, "My sincerest apologies." Turning to the boy he said, "Timothy you may disregard all I've said and come down now."

Timothy started eyeing the way down trying to figure it out. Percy looked to Nico who nodded and focused on Tim, who instantly disappeared into a shadow and then was spat out right next to Davina.

Davina caught him and steadied him, turning back to glare warily at Klaus.

He put up his hands, "That part wasn't me love, that was the son of Hades over there."

Davina jumped in shock and glanced at Nico fearfully.

Percy sighed, "So how did this all start, if nobody minds me asking?"

Everyone looked like they minded very much, but Elijah started explaining before anybody could say anything. He gave Percy a brief rundown of the situation in New Orleans and why Davina was hiding from her coven.

Percy scratched his head thoughtfully and looked to Davina, "Seems to me you need the pure truth so you know who to trust… If you want I could ask Hecate, the goddess of Magic to come talk to you…"

Nico yelped, "Percy! She's helping the Titans! You can't bring an enemy here!"

Before Percy could reply Davina said, "Hecate turned against Olympus?! She wouldn't do that!"

Percy frowned, "Unfortunately she did, I believe though that maybe you could convince her to switch sides back to the Olympians. And you would get your answers at the same time."

Davina bit her lip. She hardly knew this kid, but he was a son of Poseidon so, maybe this was the best way to get answers? She considered another few moments before nodding, "Ok, but we aren't doing it here. I want to go to the Ancestral cemetery. That's the best place…

(LINE BREAK)

Nico was pacing nervously amongst the graves. For once he was not at ease in a grave yard.

"Percy are you sure about this?" he asked again.

Percy shook his head, "No but our parents need all the help they can get, if Davina can convince Hecate to return to Olympus as an ally things might be more even!"

Percy glanced back over his shoulder; Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel were standing to the side next to them, while Davina was preparing an Altar.

Once she was ready, she nodded to Percy who walked over and said, "All right, you are going to call her with your magic. I'm simply going to offer a gift and a prayer. I think that should be enough to get her here.

Davina nodded, showing she understood so Percy took out of his pocket three golden Drachmas and placed them on the bowl on the altar.

Davina knelt and began to chant in the magical language unique to the witches of the French quarter.

Percy lifted his head and said a silent prayer to the goddess of Magic.

The lit candles flared and the drachmas disappeared. For a moment everything was totally still and then there was a bright flash heralding the arrival of a deity. Everyone there knew to cover their eyes and did so.

Percy however was just a millisecond too late and caught the full blast of Hecate's godly form. To his surprise and definitely to Hecate's surprise, he did not disintegrate. He was looking right at her glowing godly form and was not melting, or bursting to ash.

The goddess studied him closely for a moment and seemed to come to a conclusion. Her golden glow faded away and her form changed to the one she used when talking to mortals; a beautiful woman with light blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "Well this is an interesting development. The Olympians must be truly desperate, if Poseidon gave his blessing for you to become a hybrid, Perseus."

Percy carefully bowed, "Lady Hecate" she grinned a somewhat feral smile." You are important to Kronos's plans, son of Poseidon. The Titan lord knows that you are the key to bringing down Olympus."

At the goddess' words, Percy could here whispers through the air. It appeared the witch ancestors of the French Quarter were a bit restless having there patron goddess in their midst and that said goddess was freely admitting her change of sides.

Hecate glanced around and frowned, "I was tired of the lack of respect!" she paused and seemed to be listening intently. "Well that's quite a story my dears." She focused on Davina who had still not lifted her head.

"Davina Claire, your ancestors are pretty angry with you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Davina tensed and said with her head still bowed, "My lady, the leaders of the coven did not explain the harvest to us properly, they told us to have blind faith in what they were doing, that it was an honor. In the beginning, I believed them, I had faith that they knew best, even after Monique's Aunt Sophie came and told us not to trust them, I still did. When the harvest came, we stood ready to sacrifice only a bit of blood from our palms." She paused taking a shaky breath. "Instead they grabbed us and started slitting our throats. Marcel, the leader of the vampires of New Orleans came and rescued me. Since then I have helped him fight against the witches who lied to me and used me."

Hecate frowned in displeasure and snapped her fingers. Instantly a transparent figure appeared which made Davina yelp and Marcel growl, his fangs coming out and the veins around his eyes slither to the surface. Hecate ignored this, focusing on the transparent figure. "Bastiana is it?" the goddess asked the ghost. The woman bowed low, "I am, my lady."

The goddess glared at her, "Is what this child says true? You willingly lied to them about the most important ritual of the nine covens of New Orleans?" The goddess's tone was icy.

Percy watched, satisfied when the ghost of the witch seemed to impossibly pale even further.

"Yes my lady… It was discussed amongst the elders and decided that telling them that they were to be sacrificed was too much for them to handle and would frighten them unnecessarily…." She trailed off as the goddess' eyes got icier and icier… "You and the elders have made a grave error. You requested something of these girls that is mine and mine alone to ask of any witch. You bastardized the most important ritual of your community, in a bid to gain more power. Your power grabs will go unrewarded." She snapped her fingers again and this time all around hundreds of transparent ghosts appeared. But another three specifically appeared next to Bastiana. Percy guessed they were the other elders who had decided to lie to the four girls. Hecate glared at the entirety of the ancestral spirits.

"Because you all failed to stop these four elders from breaking the most sacred law of the witches; to never kill another of your coven without just reason, and for allowing them to blaspheme this most sacred of rituals, you will all share in my wrath! I will drain you all, living and dead of your powers! And all of you will no longer stay in the cushy afterlife I designed for you! I will send you to Hades in the underworld who will most assuredly send you all to the Fields of Punishment!" The spirits of the witch Ancestors trembled with absolute terror. Hecate raised her hand to carry out her decree when suddenly a small voice said, "Please my lady wait."

Hecate paused and raised an eyebrow to Davina, "Is there something you wish to add, Davina?"

Davina finally looked up at her haltingly with tears in her eyes, "My lady, despite what happened to me and my friends, it was only the four elders who made the decision to lie to us. Those of the coven that were living were required to follow their ruling. The ancestors may be guilty of negligence but I ask you not to punish anyone except for the four elders whose decision has led to this." She paused, and then added with more tears falling from her eyes. "I also cannot watch them punished, when I myself was the cause of many deaths of witches." There was shocked silence throughout the whole cemetery, especially from the Ancestors. Hecate lowered her arm, a soft expression coming over her face. "What are you saying exactly child?"

Davina took a deep breath. "For the crimes against me and my friends, I ask that the four Elders be punished as you have prescribed. However I willingly will sacrifice myself if it will save the rest of my people."

Marcel's mouth dropped to the ground and he hissed, "D, no!"

Elijah and Klaus however held him back, their own shock palpable.

Hecate considered for a few moments before nodding almost to herself. She turned to the four elders, "Even now after all you have taken from her, and still she shows honor and courage in order to save the community." She paused, "I will honor her request. The nine covens shall not be destroyed." Bastiana, you and the other three elders shall be stripped of your powers and sent to the underworld. Your magic ripped from the pool of the Ancestors." Hecate glared at them once more and waved her hands, a hole immediately opened in the ground and the four elders were sucked in screaming.

Hecate turned to Davina, but before she could speak, every single Ancestral Witch bowed to Davina, showing her the greatest respect they could offer.

Hecate looked around pleased, "Davina Claire, despite your own crimes I can see that they were born out of your anger and hurt for the people who should have honored your trust." The goddess paused with a soft expression, "With your actions today you have gained not only the respect of your ancestors, but mine as well. You have reminded me of my own duty, something that in my own frustrations and anger I had forgotten." Once more she paused then said, "I will not punish you, instead I will give you a gift. The ritual must be finished, something I myself will do, however I will do it correctly and will not cut open your throat. When you pass to the Ancestral Plane, I myself will teach you and gift you with more power than the other Harvest girls. Then you will return to life with your three friends, and together you will become the new elders of the community, with my blessing."

Davina's eyes widened, "I-I don't know what to say." She paused to gather her thoughts and she looked back to a smiling Hecate, "Thank you so much!"

Hecate chuckled, "You are welcome." Then she gestured and the dead bodies of the other three girls appeared before them. Davina looked at them nervously and glanced at Marcel. Hecate smiled encouragingly and Davina sighed, relieved, running over to him and hugging him tightly while they exchanged some private words that even with his vamp hearing Percy couldn't hear for some reason… Perhaps Hecate was letting them have some privacy.

After a few moments Davina nodded to Marcel and then came over to Percy. She surprised him by hugging him also, "I know I don't know you that well but thank you, thank you very much."

Percy hugged her back and smiled, "Anytime!"

She chuckled and then went over to Hecate who told her to lie down next to her fallen friends. She did and Hecate began, "Davina Claire, you and your friends have offered yourselves in order to renew your communities ties to your magic. You all honor your community. Do you accept the Harvest?"

Davina nodded, "I do."

Hecate nodded and placed a hand over Davina's chest directly above where her heart was.

Davina's eyes slowly began to droop as she seemed to get tired, but all the vampires heard her heart beat slowing until it finally stopped completely. Hecate lifted her hands and intoned, "In ten days the harvest will be complete and the reaping will occur. On that day the ancestors are called upon to resurrect their chosen ones, as is their sacred duty. So it has been decreed so it shall be done!"

All the fires flared and settled again. Hecate nodded to Percy and Nico and then faded away into the wind.

"Well…Ready to fight some Titans, Percy?" Nico asked rather awkwardly.

Percy smiled, "Definitely."

(LINE BREAK)

There's chapter two! Thank you everyone who subscribed! Please R&R!


	3. Sorry for the delay

So sorry everyone, I've been super super busy with work and unfortunately between that and the fact that the inspiration fairy has not been visiting recently, I have been unable to complete the chapter I've been working on for quite awhile to my regular standards. Again sorry, I am working on it I promise! I haven't died or abandoned the story! I promise ill get it out as soon as I can!

Again sorry for the delay!


	4. ON TEMPORARY HOLD

Hi everyone, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I've been trying to get the next chapter of both my stories out however I'm in a very bust work season right now that should thankfully be ending within the next couple of weeks. I hope to have the next chapters of my two stories out by Christmas time, and to be able to start posting more regularly from then on, so until then my stories will be on a very temporary hold. Thank you everyone who posted reviews and liked the stories, it makes me happy to see you like them. Thank you also for your patience.


End file.
